Something You Live
by Moebettablues
Summary: Jazmine has moved to Chicago and hasn't seen Huey for 5 years. What will happen when they see each other again? Who else will come back into Jazmine's life?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys! So this is my first Boondocks fanfic. I was just sitting in my room with nothing to do so I thought why the hell not? I've been meaning to write something so I decided to do it.

Adding a disclaimer because I assume that's what you do

**DISCLAIMER**: I don't own The Boondocks, if I did there would be 1,000+ seasons

* * *

Chapter 1

Over the years of living in Chicago Jazmine had transformed from what she used to be, possibly because she was in touch with her other roots there. She used to be naïve, sometimes immature and way too joyful, but that was normal behavior for a kid. Now at seventeen she had grown into her scrawny limbs, had average breasts and could say her African roots showed on her backside. Her hair, that was always a mess, she managed to get to calm down to where it was still somewhat big, but it fell into waves on her back.

Jazmine sat on the rooftop she always went to when she needed peace. She overlooked the city of Chicago while listening to Let Go by Riddle and thought of the events that led her to this point in her life.

She left Woodcrest at the age of twelve. Her parents got a divorce. It wasn't that she didn't see it coming, she just assumed that maybe they would've lasted a while longer like until she went away to college or moved out. Either way that left her torn inside thinking that she had to choose between her mother and father, but in the end even that was decided for her.

It was decided that her mom would keep her, she was the one who could deal with Jazmine's feminine issues and girl drama so there was no choice. This meant that she had to move with Sarah to where she currently is, Chicago. Sarah had a friend who lived over here that she went to college with and could get her a job easily in the court system. So goodbye Woodcrest, goodbye friends, and goodbye dad. Her mom told her she could always go visit Tom in Woodcrest.

Jazmine hadn't gone back to Woodcrest since she left. She didn't want to, she knew going back would bring a rush of memories and it would be too much to bear when leaving. She knew that was selfish, but she managed to maintain a relationship with her dad over the phone and through video chatting, even though he would always mention wanting to see her in person. How ironic was it that Huey was always the one talking about leaving Woodcrest and coming back to his home town when Jazmine made it here before he did.

_Huey._

Thinking about him always made her cringe with guilt, She never got to see him before leaving. She never got to tell him how much she appreciated him even though he made her cry a lot. He was one of the only real friends she had ever had, he would tell her things other people were too afraid to say and for that she respected him a great deal.

_I used to have a crush on him_ Jazmine remembered giggling. She didn't know what it was about him honestly, maybe it was how he always was trying to keep part of him hidden that intrigued her more. Once he warmed up to her though, which was around age eleven, he was nicer. No one knew the Huey she did.

When it was just them on that hilltop he would be different than when he was around other people. Jazmine saw the friendlier side of him, the sarcastic side of him, the passionate side of him when he would talk about how he was going to change the world. Maybe it was that about him too that helped develop what she assumed was a crush. He was the only boy that made her feel the way she did. She still thought about him often, she hoped he was doing well.

God she missed that hilltop though, that hilltop was what sent her up and running after a month of living in Chicago. she wanted to find a place like that hilltop to make her feel closer to her previous home. She searched and searched but the closest she ever came to anything like that was this roof. It's wasn't similar to the hilltop at all, but it was still nice and it served it's purpose.

"Jazmine!"

She was interrupted from her thoughts to see Cairo coming towards her. She loved Cairo, but more like one loves a brother... or pizza...

Cairo had mentioned before that he wanted more from her, Jazmine was flattered but was content with their relationship as friends.

"Hey Cairo" she said smiling at him.

"I knew I would find you up here, always trying to get away from the world," Cairo replied laughing, "I'm surprised the owners of this building don't tax you for using their rooftop, you basically live up here." he paused for a second to hear what I was listening to. "Why do you like listening to beats all the time Jazmine? You should try stuff with words every once in a while." he said as he unplugged her iPod from the portable speaker and started playing some Poor Righteous Teachers.

"Hey!" she snapped, "I listen to stuff with lyrics too, I just love instrumentals because they help me relax."

Jazmine's music taste had expanded a great deal from when she was at Woodcrest thanks to Cairo.

"I believe you."

She was about to reply with her own form of sarcasm when her phone vibrated. She looked at the caller id, it said mom

"Hello?"

"Jazmine, where are you sweetie? Its time to come home for dinner. Besides I have someone for you to meet."

Jazmine held in a groan but didn't hide the irritation in her voice, "fine I'll be home in a few mom," she almost growled.

"New stepdad ya mom want you to meet?" Cairo asked trying to suppress a laugh.

"Yup, this makes number six," Jazmine said as she put her phone away.

Sarah was trying to find some new romance in her life, Jazmine wouldn't mind if the guys she picked weren't all douche bags.

"Well I gotta go, catch you later Cairo."

"Later," he replied

Jazmine climbed down the ladders from the fire escapes on the buildings and started making her way home.

_**Meanwhile in Woodcrest...**_

"Boys!"

Huey sighed and looked from his spot in the living room, he was reading a book and was rudely interrupted.

"Boys go pack your stuff! We're going to your Aunt Cookie's for Summer break!"

"WHAT?!" Huey yelled.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Shoutout to that one review, follow, and favorite I got! I didn't know if people were actually gonna like this. I feel like this story is starting off a little slow but it'll pick up in later chapters. I decided to do the next chapter even though its Christmas eve, I just wanna get the story started so I could at least have two chapters up. Without further ado, here's the disclaimer.

**DISCLAIMER: **you guys already know I don't own anything.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Riley. Riley? Riley?!"

Huey picked up a basketball from the bedroom floor and chucked it at his brother's head hoping he would wake up.

"Damn nigga! Watchu want?!"

"Wake up dumbass! You were supposed to be up thirty minutes ago! We're gonna miss our flight!" Huey yelled at him.

"I'll get ready when I wanna get ready damn! I'm Young Reezy I go when I wants to go," Riley replied.

Huey glared at him and left Riley's bedroom, yes RILEY'S bedroom. Granddad had finally been convinced to give each of them their separate rooms, which was good considering the amount of "hoes" Riley would bring to the house.

Huey sighed at the fact that Riley was such a pain in the ass to deal with, but that didn't mean he couldn't get granddad on his ass.

"Hey granddad," Huey said while walking down the stairs, "Riley said he's getting up when he wants to get up."

and that's all it took.

"That boy say what now?! Let's see if he says that again with my belt advancing on his behind!"

Huey shook his head at how easy it was to cause a nigga moment around here. He watched as granddad raced up the stairs, which was surprising for a man of his age.

Granddad wasn't getting any younger, but either way he was still the same person he always was, as was Riley. Even though at fifteen Riley got taller and developed more muscle all he really managed to do was get a criminal record and fill up that head of his with more ignorance. Huey knew that deep down he was smart, but that was rare to see.

At seventeen Huey didn't change much either, this being that he had reached a mature level by the time he was ten. What did somewhat change was his physical appearance. He had gotten taller, reaching 6'0", and more built also, but that's about it. He still had the same afro, same scowl, and same interests. There used to be a time in his life when smiles would threaten to come to his face, but that was a long time ago. Those were the times when Jazmine was around.

Huey didn't want to let himself think about that though, at least not right now when he could still chicken out about doing the one thing he was dreading. He was uncertain about going to Chicago because he knew she was there.

_She makes me dread going back to my hometown_ he thought. This upset him even more.

Huey sighed and walked to the front door and picked up the bags to take to the car. He stepped outside to see Ceaser and Cindy walking up the street to his house. He was about to say hi to them when he heard a crash coming from inside the house. Huey turned his head to see granddad running after Riley whipping his belt around like crazy.

"Come here boy! You lucky I don't know that kumitee kumitim kumite (_wah yah!_) or I woulda been done with your black ass!"

"Ow! Aye! Hol' up granddad! Quit playin! I was abouta get up before you came into my room I swear!" Riley yelled running outiside for his life in only his boxers.

Ceaser and Cindy witnessing this started busting up laughing.

"Damn, I thought my mom waking me up by yelling at me was cruel," said Ceeze when he caught his breath,"ya'll on another level, you guys are gonna scare the white people."

Huey shook his head as he started putting the bags in Dorothy, his granddad's car.

"Aw c'mon big Hue you know that wanna make you laugh," said Cindy

Huey just looked at her. "Big Hue? You'd think I'd be used to your interpretations of urban culture Cindy."

Cindy snorted and crossed her arms, "Yeah well you'd think I'd be used to your sour ass already, but I guess I'm not. You need some light in your life nigga."

"Yo this isn't why stopped by!" Ceaser yelled before they would start arguing, "we came by to wish you a safe trip."

Huey arched an eyebrow at him. "Is that all you really came by to say?"

"Nah, we actually came by cause we nosy as fuck. We want you to keep us posted with what happens when you run into Jaz," he replied grinning.

Huey stood there blinking at him. "Thanks for your concern."

At this point Riley had stepped out of the house lugging his suitcase behind him and rubbing his sore butt now dressed and ready to go.

"Yo C-Murph! Ceeze! Wassup!" Riley said giving them dap.

"This video of you getting your ass whipped is about to be up, on Instagram nigga." said Cindy

This caused them to start cracking up all over again.

"Man listen here hoe-" Riley was cut of by granddad smacking him in the back of the head. "What did I say about cussing?!" he yelled.

Riley just grit his teeth and started walking to the car mumbling the whole way.

Ceaser then turned to Huey with a serious look, "So all bullshit aside man, what are you gonna do when you see Jaz again? You know she's cool with Aunt Cookie so you're bound to see her."

Huey sighed, "I honestly don't know Ceeze, I guess time will tell."

"Don't be so harsh on her Huey, when she left it messed all of us up and I'm pretty sure she was messed up about it too" said Cindy.

Huey nodded and said bye to them and got in the car.

_One hour later..._

Huey leaned back in the airplane chair and put in his earphones. He settled on Autumn in New York by Kenny Burrell and let his mind wander at this point.

He didn't know how he felt about seeing Jazmine again. She had totally fucked him over. She was one of the few people that he had trusted enough to let her get close to him. She was one of the few people he had greatly enjoyed being around in Woodcrest. She was kind and innocent, she would always listen to what Huey had to say no matter how horrible it sounded to her. He had yet to find a friend with those qualities that had an impact on his life like she did.

These mixed feeling he had about her were pissing him off, he didn't know if he was mad at her, even though it would be pretty stupid considering it's been five years. He guessed he was just disappointed. She left without saying goodbye and that hurt. What hurt the most was the empty feeling he got after she left. The last day he saw her she had said to him, 'Huey, you're the most amazing person I have ever met. I have faith that you will be something. I believe that you'll change the world as much as I believe in God himself'.

The old Huey would've told her that God didn't exist and some other raw facts that probably would've made her cry, but he didn't. At that moment something in him shifted. He had known these feelings were there all along, but before then he had been in denial.

When she left he found himself thinking about her a lot more than he used to and he realized he missed her. He hadn't missed anyone like that in a long time. Huey didn't know if the feelings Jazmine gave him would return when he saw her, but like he told Ceaser, I guess time will tell.

* * *

A/N: Reviews would be much appreciated please:)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey guys, there are some changes I made to the story. I changed everything to third-person, I felt like this would be easier to write but I'm not sure which one is better. If I could get some reviews about which you would prefer that would be great! If you guys liked the story the other way I could change it back.

**cutechibilolita**: yeah I had already noticed that and other mistakes too, but I was too lazy to go change it since my computer lags to start lol. I was waiting til I posted another chapter to fix it but thanks for noticing and reviewing! I went over everything and I hope I fixed all the errors, I'm glad you like the story :)

**DISCLAIMER: **The Boondocks still isn't mine

* * *

Chapter 3

Jazmine was currently in the kitchen trying to avoid douche bag number six since he was in the living room and Sarah was in the shower. That's how she labeled all of them because she knew he would be gone within a week, just like numbers one through five.

Jazmine was at least grateful her mom could tell when a guy wasn't good enough for her, she just wished it didn't take a week for it to be noticeable. This was the third day in, Jazmine met him a day ago and she saw him for what he was within 20 minutes, her mom on the other hand was making googly eyes at him throughout their whole dinner.

Jazmine sighed as she went to the fridge to get a glass of fruit punch. After standing around by the counter too long she was tired, tired of trying to stay hidden. She didn't want to go to her room though, because that meant she would have to pass by the living room, and when she did she felt as if his eyes would burn a hole right through her.

She reached up to get a cup from the cabinets when the hairs on the back of her neck stood and she felt a presence behind her.

Jazmine turned around quickly to almost come face to face with the bastard douche number six himself. she gasped and tried to lean back as much as possible with her back already on the counter.

_Great, now I get to add creep to the list of things wrong with...with..._ she thought to herself.

"No need to be scared of me Jazmine, I was just trying to help you reach a cup," he said with a creepy smile on his face.

Jazmine frowned, "I think I can manage getting a cup by myself, thank you."

"You keep on acting like this, but know that you're gonna have to get used to me. I'm gonna be here for a long time," he replied smirking.

At this point Jazmine had reached her cup and turned to face him, "Listen here... you, you might think you're going to be here a long time, but you're not. My mom will see you for the piece of shit you are soon enough and you'll be out of here. No one sticks around for that long and I'll be dammed if you're the guy that she ends up with because so far you're the worst out of the ones I've met."

Jazmine was disgusted that he would even approach her the way he was right now with her mother being in the next room. _What's wrong with this guy?_ she thought to herself as she walked the fridge to get her juice. She was so caught up in her thinking she didn't realize he hadn't even left the kitchen and he was stalking after her.

_Jesse? Jorge? Jet? What's his name dammit!_

He stopped coming towards her suddenly when the bathroom door was heard being opened. "Jasper! I'm sorry I'm taking so long hun! I'll be out in thirty minutes!" yelled Sarah from the bathroom. Seeing no threat, Jasper continued to inch his way towards Jazmine.

_Jasper. Of course his name is Jasper, that name totally fits a potential rapist or murderer._ Jazmine snapped out of her thoughts when she realized how close he seemed to be getting. Her eyes widened at the realization that she might be in trouble, she was about to bolt when he reached out and grabbed her by her arm.

She was about to scream, but next thing she knew she couldn't cry out. He had his arm across her neck, chocking and lifting her, she had her back on his chest and stomach with her feet dangling and kicking wildly trying to find solid ground.

She felt his free hand go under her shirt. She felt his fingers slide on her stomach and make their way to her chest. _I can't believe this is happening to me, please don't let this happen to me_ Jazmine thought as she started blacking out. Suddenly before everything went dark she heard a faint knock at the front door.

She felt the ground underneath her as Jasper dropped her. She started taking deep breaths and heaving from the lack of oxygen. The knocking continued and Jazmine lifted herself up by grabbing on to the counter.

"Come in!" she screamed hoping to get someone in the house so Jasper would leave her alone.

Aunt Cookie stepped into the apartment, "Hey honey, how are-" she stopped abruptly when she noticed Jazmine breathing heavily and looking pale with a strange man standing behind her.

Aunt Cookie narrowed her eyes, "Is something going on here?" she asked.

Jazmine turned around and looked at the man and he gave her a look Aunt Cookie couldn't really make out.

"Oh, n-nothings wrong here, is there something I could help you with Aunt Cookie?" Jazmine asked turning back around to face her.

"Yes honey, I just came back from my walk to the grocery store and was wondering if you wanted to take a walk with me so you could help me carry these bags home. I'll make you one of those strawberry milkshakes you love so much once we get to my house," she replied smiling at Jazmine.

"Of course, I'd love to Aunt Cookie," she replied and ran off to her room to get her shoes.

Once she left Aunt Cookie's face got dark and stern as she stared at Jasper, Jazmine had said that nothing was going on but Aunt Cookie knew better. She didn't like the vibe this man was giving off.

"and you are?" she asked him.

"Forgive me for being rude, my name is Jasper, I'm Sarah's friend," he said extending his hand, "nice to meet you."

Aunt Cookie hesitated but shook his hand anyway, "I go by Cookie, I'm the one that looks after Jazmine when her mother gets _distracted_." she said the last part with distaste.

At this point Jazmine had come running out the room ready to go, "I'm ready now, lets go," she said practically running out of the house. Aunt Cookie just stared after her in curiosity but stepped out after her and shut the apartment door. Jazmine was reaching down to pick up most of the grocery bags off the floor and Aunt Cookie grabbed the few left and they started walking the two blocks to her house.

"Jazmine, honey, are you sure nothing was going on before I came?" asked Aunt Cookie worriedly

Jazmine who seemed to be in a daze snapped out of it, "I'm fine, really," she smiled, "I'll just be better when he's gone, he'll be gone soon anyways... I know somethings on your mind though Aunt Cookie, when you visit us you usually come visit during the morning, not at seven."

Aunt Cookie chuckled, "observant girl," she said, "I stopped by to let you know that I'm throwing a celebration for Cairo's birthday tomorrow at my house, he fussed and said he didn't want one but I'm making him one anyways. Also I figured I would wait til you had a strawberry milkshake in front of you to help you calm down a bit, but... Robert and the boys are going to be in Chicago by tonight."

Jazmine stopped walking and just stared at Aunt Cookie with shock.

"This means that they will be staying at my house and they will be at tomorrow's celebration," Aunt Cookie continued, "and I know you and Huey left off on bad terms, but it would really hurt Cairo if you didn't come. I just figured I'd tell you the news of them being there now then just have you show up and throw a fit," She smiled

They continued walking with Jazmine looking down and not saying much. Jazmine knew when she saw Huey it would be like a new world war. She could already picture the glares he would give her throughout the entire evening, the way he could mutter insults in that cold voice of his, tearing at you like a knife. Huey Freeman knew what he was doing when he insulted you, he knew exactly how to get to you. He would figure you out and wouldn't hold back at all when he was trying to hurt you.

"I really don't want to see Huey, I don't want to be in that position. He's going to be so mad at me. I would hate it when he would get mad because I could see the displeasure he had towards other people. It would scare me. He never looked at me like he would look at people who got him angry or hurt him. I don't want to ever see him look at me like that," Jazmine muttered looking at Aunt Cookie.

"Now Jazmine, you and I both know that you are not the same little girl you were before. This city changes you. You were exposed to the things you didn't used to see. You grew stronger, you weren't necessarily alone, but you only had your mother to look out for you. I love Huey, but I know sometimes he does tend to go too far. I also know that my baby Jazmine will kick his ass to the curb and tell him off before things get too far," Aunt Cookie replied.

This caused Jazmine to start laughing, "Man, I better be getting two or three milkshakes for going through with this party thing."

Aunt cookie stopped walking and looked at her, "Excuse me?" She asked

"Um... I mean if you wouldn't mind ma'm I'd be blessed if I were able to get more than one of your amazing milkshakes," Jazmine replied.

"That's right," said Aunt Cookie. Both started laughing and continued on to their destination.

**_A few hours later..._**

Huey knocked on Aunt Cookies door tired as hell, he just wanted to get some sleep. He was tired of hearing Riley and Robert complaining the whole way here. The last complaint from them being that granddad's old wrist would crack from putting so much pressure knocking on doors and Riley saying that only gay niggas knocked, real niggas walk in cause they own this bitch.

Huey sighed as he waited for the door to open, his arms about to give out from carrying so much luggage.

Aunt Cookie opened the door with smile on her face, "Robert! Boys! Come on in! You must be tired."  
She let them in the house and they set their luggage down.

"I didn't expect ya'll for another hour," Aunt Cookie told them as she led them to the kitchen.

Huey noticed two cups of milkshakes on opposite sides of the dinning table.

"Oh, I'm sorry I hope we didn't interrupt anything," said Granddad also noticing the extra cup.

"No it's fine I just had-" Aunt Cookie stopped talking when she heard the bathroom toilet flush and the door open.

Jazmine walked out of the bathroom and into the kitchen. She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed an afro, it was Huey. She felt her heart beating a thousand miles a minute and her palms started sweating. He had his back turned, Jazmine was thinking of slipping out the side door when he fully turned around to face her.

"Jazmine?"

* * *

A/N: I left it hanging, and for those of you reading you probably all hate me haha, but not to worry the next chapter will come soon. I hope reviews come soon too :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: first off I'd like to say I'm sooooo sorry for taking long to update for those of you who read this, especially for leaving the story hanging like I did. So I've made up a list of excuses and you guys can pick which one is most appealing to you: a) I was hit by a meteor, b) I finally got my computer working again, c) school has me hassled with all this damn homework. I'd like to thank you guys for those few reviews, favorites, and follows I got, they might not be a lot but they mean something to me! I've also noticed that some people have favorited and followed me as an author and I'm like what the hell is wrong with ya'll. Lol I'm totally kidding you guys made me feel special :). Enough of this long ass author's note though.

**DISCLAIMER:** You guys already know the drill.

* * *

Chapter 4

Jazmine and Huey sat on the bed in one of Aunt Cookie's spare bedrooms alone, everybody knew they had a lot of stuff to sort out. Jazmine just sat there looking at her lap, she definitely didn't want to see the look on Huey's face at the moment.

"Jazmine," he said.

She flinched at hearing her name come out of his mouth, although she did have to admit she missed hearing his voice. Huey, who saw her flinch slowly inhaled and exhaled trying to think of what to say next.

"Are you just going to sit there and not say anything? I'm not mad at you Jazmine please talk to me… look at me."

Jazmine looked up at him and back down immediately, wishing she hadn't. All she saw was sadness in his eyes. At this point she started to break down and cry. She flung her arms around his neck and cried on his shoulder, she noticed that Huey didn't hug her back and this realization made her cry harder.

Huey groaned out loud, growing frustrated. "Have you not changed at all since you left? God Jazmine will you stop crying? Pull yourself together," he said with irritation in his voice.

Jazmine trying to compose herself got up and started pacing in front of the bed, wringing her hands trying to calm herself down. She paced until the tears finally stopped coming and the noises coming out of her were reduced to sniffles. Huey sighed, got up and walked over to her.

Jazmine had to keep looking up as he got closer to her, he was at least a head taller than her with her being 5'5. Huey stopped once he was close to her, but not close enough to touch her, he didn't want to scare her again.

"You owe me an explanation Jazmine, I wanna know why you left things the way you did, why you didn't tell me you were leaving, and why the hell you didn't think I was worth a goodbye when you did," Huey said with a look on his face that Jazmine could only describe as disappointment and hurt.

Jazmine opened her mouth to speak, but not knowing what to say shut it and looked away. Huey at this point had had enough of the situation, if she didn't want to talk to him then fine, he wasn't going to make her. He started walking towards the door, feeling a wave of sadness overcome him. Just as he had his hand on the door knob he heard her speak.

"I left things the way I did because I didn't know what to say to you."

He turned around and looked at her as she continued talking while looking down at her hands. "I left things the way they were because there was no way I could sum up in words what you meant to me, there were no words that could ever be good enough that would express how much your friendship meant to me."

Seeing that he wasn't interrupting her she continued, "I was just as shocked about the divorce as the rest of you, I was shocked that it had come so suddenly. I only had a day to pack up all of my shit and get out of Woodcrest, do you know how hard that was? To just drop your life and leave behind all the memories? The people that meant the most to you?" she recalled now growing angry.

He started walking towards her again, but she couldn't stop talking, it was like she was on a roll now. "I don't want you to think you were never worth a goodbye Huey, because you were worth so much more than that, I couldn't bring myself to say goodbye to you. I guess that was selfish of me, I knew if I said what I needed to it would feel like finally putting an end to our friendship."

"But didn't you put an end to the friendship though?" Huey asked now standing in front of her again. "I mean all of this could've been avoided if you just told me you were leaving. There's video chatting, you could've come back to visit and so many more options."

"I didn't think of it like that, I just thought of the moment when I would have to tell you I was leaving and how it would hurt me to do that," Jazmine replied now looking up from her hands to look him in the eyes.

Huey just stared down at her not saying anything, his wine colored eyes boring into her emerald ones. Jazmine saw him slightly move, then hesitate and finally put his arms around her in a hug. Jazmine buried her face in his shoulder while she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm so sorry Huey, please forgive me," she mumbled from his shoulder.

"It's ok Jazmine I forgive you, I'm just happy that we worked this out," he replied.

He heard a sniffle and looked at her as she looked at him with slightly watery eyes. He gave her a small smile and said, "And I'm happy not much has changed, you still cry a lot."

Jazmine giggled at this and gave him a small peck on his cheek. She saw Huey tense up and before she knew it he had given her a quick peck on the lips. She pulled back and she could tell he was as shocked as she was because his eyes were wide and his face looked scared at what her reaction would be.

They both stared at each other for another ten seconds before attacking each others lips viciously, Jazmine allowing entrance of Huey's tongue into her mouth.

Huey backed Jazmine into a wall still kissing her and held on tightly to her waist while Jazmine had her arms wrapped around his neck while tightening her grip on him, trying to get him closer.

Huey stopped kissing her lips and trailed down to her neck giving her small kisses and nibbles. His big hands reached down to her ass and gave it a firm squeeze causing Jazmine to gasp, he then hauled her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Things were starting to get hot for the both of them. Jazmine was trying to suppress the moan that she wanted to let out, and she did let it out once he started grinding their cores together.

"Huey," she said breathily, "Huey I missed you so much."

Huey grunted into her neck, loving the feeling of her body pressed so closely against his. He went back to her lips, kissing her passionately, "I missed you too Jaz, more than you'd ever know," he said once he broke off the kiss.

She pulled his face in again and continued kissing him. One of his hands crept up her thigh, sliding his fingers on her hips and under her shirt onto her stomach. His hand started to inch its way up until it brushed against her breasts through her lace bra. Jazmine's breath caught in her throat as he touched her, his hands warm and rough. They broke their kiss while Huey reached to pull up the hem her shirt and –

Jazmine sat up in bed with a gasp, a light coat of sweat on her body. She looked over at the clock next to her bed, it read 3:12 AM. She put her hands on her face and let out a frustrated groan. What she had just dreamt of would've been a way better outcome than what had actually happened.

She laid back down on her bed, slightly embarrassed at what she'd dreamt of. Regardless of it being a dream she couldn't deny that she had liked what Huey was doing to her, the thought made her cheeks redden.

She needed something to distract her of those thoughts of Huey. She reached for her iPod from the bedside drawer and put in her earphones, deciding on Didn't Cha Know by Erykah Badu. She stared at the ceiling till sleep overcame her again.

* * *

Huey picked up Aunt Cookie's phone and dialed Ceaser. He sat on one of the beds in Aunt Cookie's guest room while he waited for the ringing to stop and for Ceeze to pick up the phone.

"Yo, who's this?" answered the dred head.

"Hey Ceeze, its Huey I was just calli – "

"Aw shit!" Ceaser yelled on the phone causing Huey to wince and pull it away from his ear, "don't tell me you got around to talking to Jaz already!"

Huey sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Not exactly," he replied.

"Well then, what happened?" asked Ceaser.

"She kinda… freaked out. And had a mini panic attack," Huey said

Ceaser started cracking up once hearing what Huey said, "Word? What the hell did you do to her man?" he asked once he caught his breath.

"I didn't do anything!" Huey yelled into the phone, "I just looked at her and she totally started freaking out, Aunt Cookie tried to get her to calm down but she just bolted out of the house."

Ceaser found this extremely funny and couldn't contain himself as he howled with laughter on the phone, Huey could just imagine how he looked with his face all scrunched up with tears running down his cheeks while he just sat in Aunt Cookie's guest room sporting nothing but a scowl.

"Damn Huey, I see you playa! Puberty must've done you real good," Ceaser teased, "you actually just look at the girl and she goes into hysterics," he said as he started laughing again.

Huey had a deadpan face while Ceaser laughed on the phone, waiting for him to be quiet. "You done?" he asked once Ceeze stopped laughing.

"Yeah, yeah sorry man. So what are you planning to do about this?" Ceaser asked.

"I guess ima have to try to talk to her tomorrow, Aunt Cookie said she's throwing a birthday celebration here at the house and Jazmine is supposed to be coming," Huey replied.

"Cool, let me know how that goes… aye since I got you on the phone, let me ask you something. Did she fill out nicely?" Ceaser asked in an amused tone.

Huey rolled his eyes as he could clearly imagine the grin on Ceaser's face.

"Night Ceeze," was all he replied as he hung up.

Huey looked around the room and sighed. He got up started to get into his pajamas which consisted of sweat pants and no shirt.

He was about to pull the bedspread off the bed when he heard the door open. He mentally groaned at the fact that he forgot he would be sharing this room with Riley while on their visit.

"Ewwwww, nigga you gay. Put a shirt on," Riley said as he walked in the room.

"Shut the hell up Riley, and turn off the light I'm going to sleep," Huey said getting in the bed and pulling the covers over him.

"Sleep? Aw hell nah this nigga talkin' about sleep and it's our first night back in Chi Town. Well you could sleep I'm about to go out for a late night walk." Riley said while throwing on a fresh t-shirt and going to the window and opening it, getting ready to climb out.

Huey sat up in bed and watched as his brother started to climb out the window. He sighed and said with a scowl, "Riley, if your dumbass goes into the holding cell tonight don't even think about calling me because ima be sleeping."

Riley cackled at that with his arms on the window sill to hold him up.

"No snitches," he replied while smirking, and with that he was gone.

Huey laid back in bed and thought about what had happened that night. He really didn't think Jazmine would get that upset with him being there. He had been planning on giving her the cold shoulder once he saw her but that changed when he actually did see her.

He couldn't believe he had forgot how pretty she was, and when he saw her all scared and flustered it instantly reminded him of her as a little girl, so innocent.

Huey shook his head and turned so he was facing the open window. He looked out into the city until he felt his eyes get heavy and let himself drift off into sleep.

* * *

A/N: I wonder how many of you guys saw the dream coming hehehe *laughs evily*. Well just to let you guys know I won't be updating very often because I have school and a life lol, but I'll try to post up the next chapter soon since Jazmine and Huey haven't actually talked yet. Review your thoughts please :)


End file.
